tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
AN 3.85 Sekhin Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Sekhin Sutta 'Adapted From The Translation By : Thanissaro Bhikkhu' ---- 'AN 3.85 Sekhin Sutta : One in Training (1)' "Monks, this recitation of more than 150 training rules comes every fortnight, in reference to which sons of good families desiring the goal train themselves. (1) There are these three trainings under which all that is gathered. Which three? The training in heightened virtue, the training in heightened mind, the training in heightened discernment. (2) "There is the case where a monk is wholly accomplished in virtue, moderately accomplished in concentration(trance), and moderately accomplished in discernment. With reference to the lesser and minor training rules, he falls into offenses and rehabilitates himself. Why is that? Because I have not declared that to be a disqualification in these circumstances. But as for the training rules that are basic to the holy life and proper to the holy life, he is one of permanent virtue, one of steadfast virtue. Having undertaken them, he trains in reference to the training rules. With the wasting away of (the first) three fetters, he is a stream-winner, never again destined for states of woe, certain, headed for self-awakening. "There is the case where a monk is wholly accomplished in virtue, moderately accomplished in concentration(trance), and moderately accomplished in discernment. With reference to the lesser and minor training rules, he falls into offenses and rehabilitates himself. Why is that? Because I have not declared that to be a disqualification in these circumstances. But as for the training rules that are basic to the holy life and proper to the holy life, he is one of permanent virtue, one of steadfast virtue. Having undertaken them, he trains in reference to the training rules. With the wasting away of (the first) three fetters, and with the attenuation of passion, aversion, & delusion, he is a once-returner, who — on returning only once more to this world — will put an end to stress/suffering. "There is the case where a monk is wholly accomplished in virtue, wholly accomplished in concentration(trance), and moderately accomplished in discernment. With reference to the lesser and minor training rules, he falls into offenses and rehabilitates himself. Why is that? Because I have not declared that to be a disqualification in these circumstances. But as for the training rules that are basic to the holy life and proper to the holy life, he is one of permanent virtue, one of steadfast virtue. Having undertaken them, he trains in reference to the training rules. With the wasting away of the five lower fetters, he is due to be spontaneously reborn (in the Pure Abodes), there to be totally unbound, destined never again to return from that world. "There is the case where a monk is wholly accomplished in virtue, wholly accomplished in concentration(trance), wholly accomplished in discernment. With reference to the lesser and minor training rules, he falls into offenses and rehabilitates himself. Why is that? Because I have not declared that to be a disqualification in these circumstances. But as for the training rules that are basic to the holy life and proper to the holy life, he is one of permanent virtue, one of steadfast virtue. Having undertaken them, he trains in reference to the training rules. With the ending of defilements, he dwells in the effluent-free awareness-release and discernment-release, having directly known and realized them for himself right in the here-and-now. "Those who are partially accomplished attain a part; those who are wholly accomplished, the whole. The training rules, I tell you, are not in vain." ---- Notes: 1.This statement refers to the Patimokkha recitation, which contains 227 rules. Some have argued that this statement is proof that the Patimokkha currently contains some rules that it did not contain in the Buddha's time. However, this assertion ignores two points: (a) The sutta texts are notoriously vague about large numbers, and — given their manner in reporting large numbers — "more than 150" could cover anything from 150 to 250 rules. (b) The Buddha added rules to the Patimokkha over the course of many years. This sutta may have taken place earlier in his life before the Patimokkha had reached its current size. 2.For definitions of these trainings, see AN-3.88.